


dog park

by holdhoIyghost



Series: haunted jericho [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Hank, Half Brothers, also vampire connor, wolfy. nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: anonymous said: can i ask for wolfy nines at the dog park. and also normal nines bar fight





	dog park

"Hey Wolf, it's time to go out." 

Collin groans and stretches out on the couch (the family couch that he'd been told many times to not lay on). "Do I have to go? All you're doing is walking that dog, and it's the middle of the night."

Connor stares over at his half-brother. "I hate wearing hats, so I go out during the night. Sumo enjoys nighttime, too."

"I enjoy sleeping at night," the younger brunet mumbles, relaxing himself further into the cushions. 

"I'll tell dad that you're on the couch again."

The werewolf shoots a glare at the ground, crossing his arms over his chest as he walks beside Connor. "I hate you."

"I know," the older of the pair states. "I didn't want Hank to get mad at you." Collin glances over to see Connor staring at him. "He already doesn't like you. I know that you know that."

The taller of the two shrugs and turns away. "It's whatever. He can do what he wants. Hank isn't my dad."

He caught the way Connor flinched at that, but silence washed over the two on the rest of the way to the dog park. 

Collin felt an immediate peace when he stepped onto the grass. Sumo led them further into the park, where Connor chose a bench and Collin took off his shoes. 

He hated wearing shoes, but he didn't like the feeling of concrete against his paw pads. The grass felt amazing, though.

Collin pulls off his over-shirt and drops it on the bench beside his brother before stretching his arms out, letting the breeze chill his skin and ruffle his fur. This is what he loved the most about night walks; standing in the silence and cooling off. 

"You can go run. I know you want to," Connor says quietly. Collin gives Connor a smile, his teeth peeking out of his mouth. 

"I'll be back." The brunet takes a deep breath as he drops, letting his hands take in the feeling of the grass for a few moments before he starts to go.


End file.
